Ozone is a naturally occurring molecule consisting of 3 oxygen atoms: O3. Ozone readily gives up one atom of oxygen which provides a powerful oxidizing agent which is toxic to most waterborne organisms such as bacteria, mold and yeast spores, viruses and harmful protozoa that form cysts. There are numerous advantages of using ozone to purify water—particularly potable water. Ozone oxidizes and breaks down many organic chemicals including many that cause odor and taste problems in drinking water. Ozone purification produces no taste or odor in the water. Because ozone is made of oxygen and reverts to pure oxygen, it vanishes without a trace once it has been used. The U.S. Food and Drug administration has accepted ozone as being safe; and it is applied as an anti-microbial agent for the treatment, storage, and processing of foods.
Known water coolers which incorporate ozone for water purification utilize systems whereby ozone is drawn from an ozone generator through an oxidation line and then released via a bubbler, or diffuser, which is located within the water reservoir of the cooler. Similar systems mechanically introduce ozone into the water reservoir via, for example, the outlet of an impeller pump. The air introduced into the ozone generators in the prior art systems is drawn from intakes to the external environment. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,085,540, 6,289,690, 6,532,760, 6,561,382, 7,114,637, 7,175,054, 7,258,803, 7,422,684, 7,640,766, 7,655,150, 7,748,233, 8,007,666, and 8,056,358 and United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008/0264877, 2010/0288710, and 2011/0006085 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
An object of the invention is to provide a water sanitizing apparatus that includes a water source and a water reservoir having a total volume, a volume of water received from the water source at a water inlet connection coupling the water reservoir to the water source, an upper reservoir chamber having a volume defined by the difference between the total volume of the water reservoir and the volume of water and wherein the volume contains air, and a water outlet connection coupling the water reservoir to a water outlet. A water ozonation loop means is included for circulating all or part of the volume of water from the water outlet to the upper reservoir chamber, and an ozone generation means is provided for converting air into ozone. The apparatus include an ozone feed means for dispensing the ozone into the volume of water circulated within the water ozonation loop means.
A preferred exemplary embodiment of a system of the present invention sanitizes internal waterway surfaces and treats the water within a water cooler through utilization of a circulating water pump which circulates water from a water reservoir and causes it to travel through a water feed line and through a Venturi tube, or venturi, that is located along the water feed line at a point preceding re-entry of the water into the water reservoir. When the water passes through the venturi, a suction force is created that causes air to be pulled through an ozone generator (thereby converting oxygen in the air to ozone), into an ozone feed line, and then into the water feed line where it merges with or is dispensed into the circulating water. Subsequently, the ozonated water is returned to the reservoir. Water may be pulled from a T-valve anterior to a faucet/dispenser connection or other outlet to ensure that the ozonated water contacts the maximum amount of surfaces within the water ways. In one exemplary embodiment, the water reservoir is substantially sealed during a cleaning cycle by drawing air contained in the water reservoir into the ozone feed line inlet via a tee fitting connected to the water reservoir air vent. Water may be pumped into the reservoir through the lid of a bottled water source located at floor level (called a bottom load cooler). However, the system may also be utilized with top-loaded and plumbed water cooler systems. In a preferred exemplary embodiment, water is circulated by the circulating water pump from the reservoir into the water feed line, and through the venturi where it is then introduced to ozone and subsequently returned to the water reservoir.
In some embodiments, a water ozonation loop is provided and includes a circulating water line capable of receiving a flow of water and having a proximal end coupled to the water outlet, and a distal end coupled to the upper reservoir chamber. The water ozonation loop may further include a circulating water pump and a venturi tube, where the circulating water pump and the venturi tube are each disposed between the proximal end and the distal end of the circulating water line and are each connected to the circulating water line such that the flow of water through the circulating water line passes through each of the circulating water pump and the venturi tube.
In some embodiments, an ozone feed loop is provided and includes an ozone feed line capable of receiving a flow of ozone and having a proximal end in receiving connection with the upper reservoir chamber and a distal end in dispensing connection with the venturi tube. The ozone feed loop may further include an ozone generator disposed between the proximal end and distal end of the ozone feed line and connected to the ozone feed line, wherein concurrent operation of the circulating water pump and the ozone generator circulates a flow of water from the water reservoir through the water ozonation loop, thereby drawing a flow of ozone from the ozone generator into the water ozonation loop.
In some embodiments, a water sanitizing apparatus is provided with a controller adapted for actuating the circulating water pump and the ozone generator to implement an ozonation cycle for a cycle interval. A preferred exemplary embodiment of a system of the present invention sanitizes surfaces and treats the water within a water cooler in a manner in which, for a given purification, cleansing or ozonation cycle, the ozone generator is activated for a fraction of the cycle, being deactivated after a first selectable time. The circulating water pump may be run continuously during the cycle, which concludes after a second selectable time. In some embodiments, the ozone generation interval is less than or equal to 10% of the cycle interval.
In some embodiments, the proximal end of the circulating water line is coupled to the water outlet connection. Some embodiments may also be provided with a check valve positioned on the ozone feed loop to prevent water flow into the ozone generator. Further embodiments are provided with an actuatable air vent connected to the water reservoir, and wherein the proximal end of the ozone feed line is in receiving connection with the upper reservoir chamber via the actuatable air vent.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for sanitizing a water dispensing system. Exemplary embodiments of the method include the steps of providing a water ozonation loop, providing an ozone feed loop, and programming a controller. The water ozonation loop provided includes a circulating water line having a proximal inlet end connected to a water outlet of a water reservoir and distal outlet end connected to a water inlet of the water reservoir, a circulating water pump, and a venturi tube between the circulating water pump and the proximal outlet end, wherein the circulating water pump and the venturi tube are each disposed between the proximal end and the distal end of the circulating water line and are each connected to the circulating water line such that a flow of water through the circulating water line passes through each of the circulating water pump and the venturi tube. The ozone feed loop provided includes an ozone feed line having a proximal gas inlet end connected to a top side of the water reservoir and a distal end connected to the venturi tube, and an ozone generator. The method includes the step of programming the controlled to implement an ozonation cycle being activatable by the controller, whereby the controller activates the circulating water pump and the ozone generator during the ozonation cycle to circulate a flow of water from the water reservoir through the water ozonation loop thereby drawing a flow of ozone from the ozone generator into the water ozonation loop.
In some embodiments, the controller is programmed to activate the ozonation cycle automatically at selectable periodic intervals. Some embodiments of the controller include a timer that initiates at the start of the ozonation cycle, and the method includes the step of terminating the ozonation cycle after a first selectable time interval. Further embodiments include the step of programming the controller to activate both the circulating water pump and the ozone generator when the ozonation cycle is activated, to deactivate the ozone generator after a first selectable time, and to deactivate the circulating water pump after a second selectable time, wherein the second selectable time coincides with the end of the ozonation cycle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water sanitizing apparatus wherein the water reservoir includes an air vent, a water outlet connection coupling the water reservoir to a water outlet, and an overflow fitting. Some embodiments include an overflow line connecting the overflow fitting to the water source.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a water sanitizing apparatus for multiple configurations, wherein the apparatus is provided with an integral valve adapted for switching between a first state and a second state. In some embodiments the integral valve includes a first inlet connecting the integral valve with the water outlet wherein the first inlet is closed in the first state and open in the second state, a second inlet connecting the integral valve with the water source wherein the second inlet is open in the first state and closed in the second state, and an outlet open in both the first and second states. Some embodiments further include a water reservoir fitted with an overflow fitting, and an overflow line connecting the overflow fitting to the water source. In some embodiments, the controller is adapted for switching the integral valve to the second state and actuating the circulating water pump and the ozone generator to implement an ozonation cycle for a cycle interval.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device, system and method for sanitizing surfaces and treating water using ozone of the type generally described herein, being adapted for the purposes set forth herein, and overcoming disadvantages found in the prior art. These and other advantages are provided by the invention described and shown in more detail below.